A communication network may use another communication network as a fallback for a circuit-switched call when it does not support circuit-switched calls itself. For example, an LTE network may use a GSM network for a CSFB (circuit-switched fallback) to handle circuit-switched calls. To avoid delays of call establishment and call failures, efficient fallback procedures are desirable.